fiction_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
List of Techicial Heroes productions
Films # Robotman (1977) (First film in the Techicial Heroes) # Robotman 2 (1978) # Nova Orbis (1979) (Based on the video game of the same name, released in 1978) # Throwbots (1980) (Also known as Slizer in Europe, Africa, Asia, and Oceania) # Roborider (1981) # Quest of the Masks (1982) # Quest of the Masks 2 (1983) # Quest of the Masks III: Mask of Light (1984) # Nova Orbis 2: Return of the Team Miro (1984) # Bionicle IV: Legends of Metru Nui (1985) # Bionicle V: Web of Shadows (1986) # Bionicle VI: Island of Doom (1987) # Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness (1988) (The first post-Vokoazu Techicial Heroes films and last original Bionicle film) # Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle (1989) # Bionicle IX: The Legend Reborn (1990) # Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies (1991) # Hero Factory II: Ordent of Fire (1992) # Hero Factory III: Savage Planet (1992) # Hero Factory IV: Breakout (1993) # Hero Factory V: Brain Attack (1994) # Hero Factory VI: Invasion From Below (1995) # Bionicle: The Next Generation (1996) # Nova Orbis 3: Crackdown (1997) # Nova Orbis 4: Death Race (1998) # Boost (1998) # The Quest for the Masks (1999) # Robotman 3: The Return (1999) # Robotman 4: Fire and Ice (2000) # Robotman 5: X.O Centuries (2001) # Robolights (2001) # Robolights 2: Lost World (2002) # Boost 2: Powered Style (2002) # Lana X: The Ladybot (2003) # Lana X2: The Enhanced Earth (2004) # Nova Orbis 5: Galaxy Run (2004) # Boost 3: Revolution (2005) # Robotwoman (2005) # Robofly (2006) # Lana X3L The Secret of Darkness (2006) # Robofly II: Spheres (2007) # Robotwoman 2: The Return (2007) # Shukutan (2007) # Robotman 6: Robust Revolution (2008) # Shukutan 2 (2008) # Boost 4: Revival (2009) # Robofly III: Hexes (2010) # Shukutan 3: Forest Combat (2010) # Nova Orbis 6: Black Giant (2011) # Lana X5: Five Elements (2011) # Robotwoman 3: Big Trouble (2012) # Solyeforce (2012) # Robofly IV: Cubes (2012) # Shukutan 4 (2013) # Boost 5: The Final Chapter (2014) # Lana X6: Rise of the Shadows (2014) # Cyberbot (2014) # Robotman 7: Fighting Force (2015) # Megacyphor (2015) # Solyeforce 2: Dawn of the Trials (2016) # Hunterbots: The Beginning (2016) # Robotman 8: Down of Freedom (2017) # Lana X7: The Phalers (2017) # Hunterbots 2: Invasion of the Wezlers (2017) # Hypersquad (2018) # Robofly V: Wrath of the Mercy (2018) # Hunterbots 3: Revenge of the Island (2018) # Moralers (2019) # Lana X8: Down to Crack (2019) # Hunterbots 4: Orgin of Kulas (2019) # Praedo (2020) # Nova Orbis 7 (2020) # Bionicle (2021) (Sakamoto Mullan gets retired, and Clyde Richard Solo replaces him) # Lana X9 (2021) # Robotman 9 (2022) # Praedo 2 (2022) # Moralers II (2022) # Hunterbots 5: Wezlers Return (2023) # Shukutan 5 (2024) # Valerian (2025) Telefilms # Nova Orbis vs. Robotman (1979) # Nova Orbis Holiday Special (1979) # Valerian (1981) # Jack Stone (1982) # Nightflyers (1983) # Bionicle X: The Journey's End (1991) # Gradius vs. Techicial Heroes (1997) Videofilms # Aqua: Feline Shifter (1989) # Pupsquad: There Goes Our Treat Budget! (1999) # Pupsquad: Bad to the (Doggy) Bone (2003) # Aqua: Combined Forces (2004) TV Series # Fantastic Journies (1981-1986) # Galidor (1982) # Robotman (1984-1989) # X10 (1985-1986) # Big Triangle (1985-1989) # Superaction! (1989-1997) # Nova Orbis: The Animated Series (1996-1998) # Beyond Explorers (1997-2004) # Midgygiant (1998-2002) # Wagobots (2000-2001) # Forces of Creative (2004-2008) # Big Refreshment (2008-2012) # Awesome Super Tales (2012-present) # Legend of the Toa (2015-present) # Robotman vs. Techicial Heroes (2016-present) # Techicial Heroes Origins (2017-present) Videofilms # Nova Orbis: The Arcade Game (1978) # Robotman (1978) # Bionicle (1982) # Fantastic Journies: The Adventure Begins (1982) # Quest of the Masks 2 (1983) # Quest of the Masks III: Mask of Light (1983) # Bionicle VI: Island of Doom (1987) # Bionicle: Inika Assault (1987) # Big Triangle: The Game (1987) # Bionicle: IX: The Legend Reborn (1989) # Hero Factory: The Game (1991) # Hero Factory V: The Video Game (1994) # Gradius (1995) # Techicial Smash! (1998) # Capcom vs. Techicial Heroes (2001) # Techicial Smash! 2 (2002) # Techicial Smash! 3 (2004) # Techicial Drillimation Battle! (2008) # Techcial Smash! 4 (2009) # Hunterbots: The Video Game (2016) Crossovers with other franchise # Techcial Heroes vs. Choudenshi Bioman (September 11, 1987) # Neo-Shifters vs. Bionicle (November 12, 1990) (on El TV Zapher 1 and NGN) # Techicial Heroes vs. The Card Players (April 1, 1995) # Techicial Heroes vs. Blizivan (March 3, 1999) # TH2 and Techicial Heroes Super Showdown (June 18, 2005) # Techicial Heroes vs. Power Rangers (August 9, 2006) # Ivy vs. Lana X (August 15, 2015) # Robotman vs. Kikaider (November 2015) # Robotwoman vs. Blacktron (April 25, 2019) # Techicial Heroes vs. Transformers (May 3, 2019) Anniversary shows # Techicial Heroes: The First 15 Years (1992) # Techicial Heroes: The First 30 Years (2007) # Techicial Heroes: The First 35 Years (2012) # Techicial Heroes: The First 42 Years (2019) Live Shows/Musical # Bionicle: The Live Tour (1988-1989)